


【作瑞凉】自白匣子

by fonety



Category: HiHi Jets (Band), Johnny's Jr.
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:02:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28686060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fonety/pseuds/fonety
Summary: 高中生作间龙斗，生物老师井上瑞稀，保健老师桥本凉。互有关系的校园故事。
Relationships: Hashimoto Ryo/Inoue Mizuki/Sakuma Ryuto





	1. Chapter 1

自白匣子

HIHI JETS 作间龙斗×井上瑞稀×桥本凉

要用“作间不喜欢意外”作为开头实在是太通俗、太传统以至于阅读兴致全无，所以这个方案被否定了。作间龙斗对此没有什么反应，只是安静听着猪狩痛心疾首地批判自己曾经的平庸，竟然让如此乏味的语句出现在自己大作的开篇首句。

因为作间龙斗不是一个讨厌“意外”的人。猪狩对此追悔莫及，念叨着，作间只是，只是能够和他人共情的细胞几乎在出生那年就被无情杀死了一半而已。

也没有那么恐怖。佐佐木大光拉开猪狩试图解围。要说的话，作间是遇到“意外”的时候反应太过平淡，以至于无法从喜爱与厌恶的二极方向来判断其心理，这也是另一种人之常情。

那么，作间龙斗茫然地问，这到底是正常还是不正常的想法呢。

绝对是平凡又自然的一件事，两个人几乎异口同声。

如此保证却让作间龙斗意识到这种态度与常人的差别。他的喜爱与厌恶和常人有别，意识到这件事是从很早开始自己会在他人开怀大笑的时候笑不出来发现的。相对地，在他人恐惧到流泪时，作间龙斗却仿佛能够窥见恐怖背后蕴含的美好和纯粹，如此这般平静自然地微笑起来，哪怕在恐怖导演看来也会是影院中最糟糕的那一种观众。

作间龙斗不喜欢意外。非也，要说的话，是作间龙斗时至今日实在没有遇到多少“意外”的事。

暂不论青春期察觉到自己身体性征和性欲的变化导致仓皇无措这类人类、或是全世界所有生物都会感到的无措和羞耻，但除此以外的一切概率超过30%的状况，只要发生率超过30%都会被作间龙斗自然而然地考虑到，如此而已。

猪狩绝对不会看天气预报所以每当下雨的时候都会惊讶地看着作间从包里拿出伞，询问对方要不要借用到地铁站。佐佐木对身体的关心甚少，在极限运动结束后时不时从浴室中传来“耳朵进水好闷”的抱怨，在这种时刻一定会有作间安静地在门外等待着递上特地带着的棉签，这类意外地令人感动的状况发生。

“你是不是喜欢我啊。”有时候，只是偶尔地，猪狩会挠挠头怀疑地看着作间，然后获得作间龙斗同样困惑的神情。

但猪狩苍弥转念一想又会立即否定自己的猜测，为自己的多情感到可笑，摆摆手示意对方不要介意。作间龙斗在沉默了一段时间后，即是从早上第二节数学课的结束到午后第二节的生物课开始前恍然大悟般，转过头一本正经地对身旁的猪狩递上字条。

“对不起，但我应该有喜欢的人了。”

“哈？谁啊？”猪狩苍弥顿时脑中警铃大作，夸张地直接踩上椅子用不敢置信的神情弯下腰，逞强地从上而下盯着青年看。

作间龙斗稍稍偏过头。

“瑞稀。”他说。

“瑞、稀。”猪狩咽下了口水，眼中见到世界未解之谜般意外的神情丝毫未见。

被叫做瑞稀的男人恰巧从门外走进来，目不斜视地跨到讲台上，摊开那本总是整理好塞满便签条的笔记本，拿出那根传统迂腐的粉笔，在黑板上端端正正写上几个大字。

“鉴于最近校内未成年性关系频发，甚至发生了骇人听闻的性暴力事件，身为老师有义务花费一整节本该用来教授为你们升学提供重大意义的课时来重新讲述一遍人类的基础性教育，并且再次、再次郑重地强调保险套在不以繁殖为目的的个体之间用来相亲相爱时作为一种防护手段的必要性和深刻意义。这是人类历史上贡献不可估量的伟大发明，如果听完这节课能给各位昏庸无用的大脑中灌输哪怕一点有利于社会向善的建议，对于老师来说就是对你们往后的人生中最大的贡献了。”

猪狩和佐佐木，和班上几乎所有存在的个体似懂非懂地听完，不约而同地将脑袋转向刚刚告白出口的青年。

“这是你喜欢的家伙？”

作间龙斗，单纯地盯着台上老师的面孔，微微眯起眼，几乎有些享受地上扬了些许嘴角。

他说。

“我知道了，老师。”

人生是由巧合和必然组成的。必然占了大多数，偶尔会发生一些让人期待或恐惧的巧合，作间龙斗明知如此。

见到井上瑞稀有种是“必然”的错觉。在作间龙斗看来，十六载没有恋爱的心动这件事预兆着自己与平常差之甚远，差不多该到了结束这种不为他人的情谊感动甚至心动的时候了。在这种时候他升入玫瑰色的高中，进入了井上瑞稀的班级，又在命运必然的安排下连续三年成为井上瑞稀班中的学生。

作间龙斗其人并非对自己的不同寻常感到恐惧。正相反，知道自己的与众不同后才会想着刻意隐藏，过早地显露和他人有别绝对是不利的行为，至少要等到某个时机以后——度过平庸成群的学生时代，跨入灵魂足以共鸣的精英阶层之后，作间龙斗大概届时会想起怎么成为“特别的”这件事。

他的特意隐藏让不少人忽视了作间龙斗的存在，这是一件好事，尽管在他人看来孤独了些。但作间龙斗的隐瞒必然被察觉——这也是作间龙斗更加相信命运必然发生的论点，由此延展开的是对意外的深深不屑。

井上瑞稀是在第一次拿到作间龙斗的成绩单后叫他到办公室里的。井上瑞稀在对方面前端详了许久，从作间龙斗的手指一路向上，最后视线集中在对方些许警觉的双眼。

“为什么故意答错？”

井上瑞稀只是这样问。

“我不知道。”

作间龙斗只是这样说。

井上瑞稀如了然般轻哼了一声，将试卷还到学生手中，说着“下次可以不这么做，我没有成为学生共犯的兴趣。”他转过身，俯首批改了其它学生的作业，接下去的半小时都能感受到身旁学生没有离开、断断续续稍显灼热的视线。

直到教师的本职工作完成，井上瑞稀伸了个懒腰，抬起头用正儿八经的关心神情看着学生：“一直站在这里会被当做我在体罚学生从而给自己带来糟糕的影响，作间龙斗，你想从中获得什么呢。”

作间龙斗吞咽了一口，几乎从脸上浮现出平日罕见的绯红。

他说。

“我觉得这就是命运。”作间龙斗迷迷糊糊地说着，任凭他人将测温计塞入嘴中又拿出来，站立在床边和佐佐木大光保证睡一觉就能治好。

严格来说，作间龙斗对“意外”的喜恶并不明显，是因为相遇的“意外”太少的缘故。用性格测试来说，便是交际圈的狭隘限制了作间龙斗从小到大见到占全部人类性格中仅有2%-3%的人口的某一类性格的家伙，他说不上来，只知道其或许真实存在，但应当离自己十分遥远。

发烧算是一件意外。如果发烧是意外，那么意外情况对作间龙斗来说一定是十分、十分不好的那种。他强撑着身体写完答卷上最后一笔，接着跌跌撞撞第一次提前交卷后走出门，首要的事情当然是去天台吹吹冷风——赶出来的佐佐木大光制止了他的理所当然，将他五花大绑一路到了医务室。

“你就老老实实在这里呆到保健老师说可以离开为止。”佐佐木严加命令道。

“这可有些难办，”桥本老师摸摸后脑，表情浮现出些许无奈，“我算是蛮受欢迎的那种老师，今天本来还有约会之类大人的事情要处理。”

“身为保健老师的职业操守呢？”

“在说这位作间同学必须一直休息到晚间。”

佐佐木最后捏了捏作间龙斗的手掌，将对方无力的手肘塞进了被褥中打包好，郑重其事地对桥本老师鞠了一躬。

“因为我长到这么大还没有看到过作间他发烧生病，如果真的是不治之症不可挽回的话，届时我会为桥本老师你向警察求情的。”

“好——的我知道了，现在就给作间同学的家里打电话。”

“他现在不能回去。”

停顿了下，佐佐木大光谨慎地回答。

麻烦您了，桥本老师。佐佐木说着，转身便跑回了教室中将自己尚未完成的考试看做人生目前最严重的危机匆忙救火，脑袋中经过缜密计算的作间完全能够料到对方的考试结果只有失败一个选项，现在也无法多言只是顶着昏昏沉沉的脑袋，试图理解因为意外的发生造成的现在的场面。

“为什么不能回家？”桥本凉老师伸了个懒腰，难得意外地朝病患的床边靠近些，不经意地问。

“……父母外出。”

“啊，未成年保护之类的？”对方似懂非懂地点了点头，随后失去兴致地摆了摆手。

“睡上一觉就会好上许多，身体好了就自己离开吧。”

末了，桥本凉像是想起什么似的，拉开病床帘子特地嘱咐了一声：

不要偷看哦。


	2. Chapter 2

“ふう、ぇ……”

“あ……あ、はああ……”

相信富有经验的读者往往通过简单的字句便能理解其中深意，这正是文字的伟大之处。文字将感官通过视觉加以激起想象，从而达到社会公认的某种形象刻画存录成现实。所以往往，作家将阅读的享受赏赐给读者时便使用这般偷懒的手法，既能让读者享受到比书中角色更先一步察觉到的机敏错觉，又能够为角色下一步的行动事先规划好心情加以期待。

作间龙斗的情况和阅读时不同，现在的作间龙斗仅能用听觉判断此情此景，或说在这透光的薄薄门帘外，明明发生着什么，自己却因高烧后将将清醒的意识投入到辨认某种不间断传来的声音所形成的场景的状况中去。

此时若是书本的话，必然会有读者为作间龙斗打抱不平，显然，读者更期待的是作间龙斗亲身参与到这些意味不明的短语所发生的事件之中，而非一种旁观，一种隐秘着自己去期待他人参与事件的遗憾。

这是未来将会成为一代杰出小说家的猪狩苍弥老师在挥笔时刻意强调的重中之重。猪狩苍弥曾说，作间龙斗仿佛是他的缪斯、他的女神、他的信仰般的存在——是因为他正想完成一本小说，而他无论如何都找不到不试用以作间龙斗作为主人公原型的理由。猪狩苍弥现在可以这样自豪地说出口，在世间读者对作者的猜测中却有这样的潜规则：若哪个作家将自己倾慕的人写进书中，一定是他超越男女之情、或者便是男女之情的爱。猪狩苍弥此刻却是连爱都无法参悟的愣头青年，只是随着自己的意识挥笔而下，洋洋洒洒地将自己所体悟到的作间龙斗放入书中。

能够放入书中的角色，这证明作间龙斗有被写作的价值，换句话说是一名过去未曾在哪本小说中出现，未来也会因其稀奇而变得别致的存在。虽说人类的爱好亘古不变，人类歌颂的永远是为生命的延续所需求的精神传承，作间龙斗其存在或许因为其不具有传达生命延续的意义而饱受质疑，但创作其本身无疑是喜爱另辟蹊径的猪狩苍弥老师颇为沉迷的乐趣。

现在的作间龙斗便如读者们会猜测的那般，静静躺在病床上和读者们想着同一件事，一同听取着那扭曲了氛围、凝固了空气，几乎将作间龙斗的存在空间压缩到次元之外，使得作间龙斗的羞耻感几乎包裹着他辅以恐惧和好奇一同捅破作间龙斗原本坚固的防线，将怀疑的苗子直接插入作间龙斗最恬静的心底中去。

呻吟声。

女性的呻吟，男性的喘息，随后是女性的喘息和男性的呻吟。混杂着远非一所高中学校所能承担的肢体碰触的摩挲声响，就在这一帘之外将作间龙斗与读者的想象隔绝开来。

听觉是人类最为隐秘的部分，带来最深刻的享受和耐人寻味。作间龙斗只觉得头昏脑涨，想要辨认声音是如此困难；而当他辨认清楚了，却才听清是一场正在发生的情事涌入耳中，随之而来的是感官被放大后仿佛鼻腔、口腔、瞳孔乃至多巴胺都共振般获得最相似的共同体验。作间龙斗的生理知识学得很好，也看过限制级成人片，他可以从声音判断对方的行为进展到哪个阶段，处于将临高潮的多久以前。作间龙斗其人作为优生，优势之一便是记忆和理解，所以他毫不费力地仅仅通过听觉便身临其境，不不，现在的情况可以说自己也处在旋涡当中。他揪紧了被单感到呼吸急促，强硬地试图让自己情绪平缓，过大的心跳声只会让门帘外的当事人分神。他便听着，在每次呻吟和粗重的喘息中紧张地握紧拳头，在昏昏沉沉的大脑中用欲望的刺激和渴望陷入无敌深渊的睡眠斗争。

这场情事在作间龙斗清醒后也持续了十分钟之久，其中细细碎语已然不可判明，哪怕距离近在咫尺，作间龙斗也无法从对方呢喃的话语整理成语言传入脑中，仅能通过那人类最原始本能的喘息判断双方的兴致——显而易见的是，人类在情事中获得了无与伦比的享受。

他花费了十分钟最终克服了困倦，转而终于拥有了自我思考的权利，于是作间龙斗思考：接下来作为旁观者的自己改如何行动？

诚然，这件事可说和作间龙斗毫不相关，但实际上他发生在作间龙斗眼前，眼下满是继续发生的可能性。他此刻是一个无辜的病人，被遗忘的学生，因为错过考试影响绩点或许于名门大学再无缘分的悲惨高中生，正决定插手处理一件和自己毫不相关的性事。

作间龙斗这才不经意地、猛然察觉，他越发地思考，性事的重点却离自己越发遥远。由上文所提及，作间其人对于意外存在一种本能的抗拒，这是因他的过去选择平淡无奇的普通所得到的结果。事已至此并不能判明作间龙斗是否真的因为讨厌意外而事先对周身一切仿佛了如指掌，比如现在，这显然已经超过了他所能够掌控的范围，自己的心情和命运都被握在了他人的掌心，他本是无罪的、纯粹的人类，现在却因一次于自己而言纯粹偶然的窃听而心中有愧、又心中窃喜。

明明这样为自己断罪，作间龙斗却不得不承认，自己的心跳正在平缓。

这几乎是与常人另一种情形。他非但没有激起某种隐秘的性欲，还开始花费精力进行更多的思考。作间龙斗想起自己应当讯问窗帘外应当会是谁在操办这场盛宴，随后想到自己入学以来、一生之中第一次见到的男人——他依稀记得桥本老师的姓氏。因为那原本懒散低沉的嗓音现在因为情事变得沾满情欲，不禁高亢地喘息着，又继续用那粗重的声音耳鬓厮磨。另一位则完全在他的意料之外，这源自作间龙斗对在校女性知识的匮乏，反正，总该和自己接触过的女性无关。

至此，一切判断有了明朗的启示，作间龙斗的脑中终于充斥着正儿八经非同一般香艳的场景。但他的思考显然跨过了对声音和行为的描摹和幻想，而奔着另一条与众不同的、仅属于自己的思考方向而去。

身体是执行大脑的工具。然而多巴胺不这么认为，多巴胺会擅自调动身体做出反应然后再报告给理性，换句话说，作间龙斗引以为豪的自己的理性现在被挤压到荡然无存，全然以一种激情的、即兴的方式做出了反应。

“……咦？”

他的身体拉开了帘子。

直到视线习惯了灯光照射的画面之后，作间龙斗才察觉。自己的手不知何时已经自主地拉开了门帘，迎接眼前跨坐在椅凳上的男女。

“あ……はあ、あ……”

那份令人心潮澎湃的声响礼包并未被这场意外行为完全打破。每个人似乎忘我般做着应当做的事。好像拉开门帘的作间龙斗此刻应当拉开门帘，继续进行着性事的男女也该继续这么做。

显然，如果在这之中仍有一丝理智尚存，保持理智的应当是作间龙斗。但对于一名仅过了十六七载的学生来说，要由学生来包庇一场超出自己理解范围外的性爱还是太过沉重。所以为此解围的必然、唯独仅有大人，只有大人能做到这件事。

在场的唯一大人——

桥本老师。

保健室的桥本。

桥本凉。

对方正坐在椅子中，双手抚慰着靠在自己身上的年轻少女，在对方耳边啃咬、在对方嘴唇上轻轻沾染又品尝。他的手指在少女的皮肤上游走、时而弹唱时而捏紧，留下不深不浅的、不冷不热的一阵荡漾，就像他在作间龙斗过去十分钟的耳中所做的那样，并未激烈到使听者不堪忍受，但又没有淡薄到无法分辨其中的欢愉。

桥本凉看到他了，显然。他微微抬起忙碌的眼睛，那只湿润的左眼便穿过少女的发丝，直直望向拉开门帘后手足无措的病患。他起先没有变化的表情让作间龙斗一阵无所适从的紧张，无法从桥本医生的脸上看到他应当做出如何反应，这使处在意外之中的作间龙斗更加迷茫。

而后，桥本老师并未让这场无意义的混沌场面继续维持。他刻意做出了与之前截然相反的行为，猛地咬住对方的嘴唇，收束自己攀在少女腰上和胸上的手掌，最后一路啃咬在对方喉结之上，以及深深地、让作间龙斗从脚尖一路攀升到大脑上的寒意的来源——用胯间的性器将少女挺动到高潮。

末了，他微微喘息着抚慰了几下少女的后脑，在对方转过身时才察觉到已经呆若木鸡的作间龙斗。对方显然展现出同龄人中非凡的冷静，不屑地唾弃了声，主动离开桥本老师的怀抱，穿上自己散落在地上的制服裙和外套，又将敞开的衬衣扣子安置好。

“新人？”少女问。

“是好学生。”桥本老师解释道，自己慢吞吞地在椅子上提起内衣，却仍旧敞开着腿，并不收敛褪在地上的黑色长裤。

“嗯——哼。真幸运啊，桥本老师，今天戴了保险套。”

少女了无兴致地摆摆手，转身打开门离开了如此是非之地，仅剩一副游刃有余样子的桥本大人，和茫然无措的作间学生。

……

……嘛。

桥本摊了摊手，仅仅将手肘放在扶手边，微微侧过头，有趣地注释着作间现在的反应。她看着学生明显因为紧张而半勃凸起的校裤，和微微颤抖的身体，更多的却是失去人生导向般因为太过震惊发出的某种、某种——请求被指导教育的求救信号。

于是桥本清了清嗓子，决定开口解决这项稍显荒唐的意外情景剧。

我的裤子还湿着。

桥本说。

嗯……作……作间……小作间就可以了？作间同学你，现在最好像个虔诚的教徒那般听从我的指挥，遵从你所想象的欲望之类的，乖乖坐到我身边继续完成这场性事。亦或者作为正义制裁我的罪过不断大叫，以此平复你所受到的羞耻和罪恶。再者，无视后穿上你的衬衣，踏出这间房间后再也不要靠近。

作间龙斗是个聪明人。

大人这么说，同龄人这么说，弟弟妹妹这样说，这大概就是一种答案，一项社会的默许准则，一个不容置疑的标签。聪明人该做什么事由聪明人自己决定。聪明往往和智慧挂钩，智慧往往和正确挂钩。想要做一件“正确”的是需要充足的道德和法律知识，从而得出符合能够使人类心安理得的最终反应。

但作间龙斗却聪明着，又远非常人那般。

这和性无关，也和男女情爱无关，更和作间、桥本或是别的谁无关。事后想来，作间龙斗从一开始便未将性作为整场事故——改变自己人生命运的事故来看待。他看到的仅仅是现象之外的结论，于自己最大的变化，于机理和情理上产生天翻地覆的一种本质情绪。

意外。

他是说，远超自己想象的，不仅是自己目睹了一场不该发生的违背道德法律的情事，而是重要的、重中之重的。

桥本凉。

——那满不在乎、毫无诚意、直白又纯粹的反应。

“怎么了？”等待半分钟仍然毫无反应的现状让桥本凉感到不耐烦。他挠挠头，有些头疼地看着眼前睁大双眼紧盯着自己的少年，甚至有种被看穿后的毛骨悚然，“不会爱上刚才的女孩了吧，作间同学？”

这和爱毫无关系。作间想。

所以他先摇头，又点了点头，艰难地支撑发热的身体走下了床，一路跌跌撞撞靠近保健室的桥本医生。三步、两步、一步，最后化为荡然无存的、几乎完全贴合的距离。

他始终紧盯着大人的那双眼睛，禁不住冲动地抚上男人的脸，居高临下地用手指抵在对方下颚。

而桥本连反抗的心思都没有。

最终，少年张合了下嘴，不敢置信地，犹豫地，轻轻发出声音。

“为什么会这么平淡呢，桥本老师。”

他说。

桥本凉听罢，瞬间饶有兴致地露出喜悦的神色。

他说。

“你的心跳好慢，作间同学。”


	3. Chapter 3

这两个月说不上有多么激情，连一场让青春释放的文化祭都没有发生，作间龙斗的人生却发生了翻天覆地的变化。具体表现来说——他不太专注于准时上每一节课。非也，作间龙斗仍致力于用最高的热情参与每一节井上老师的课，除此以外的其它课程则越发无从追寻踪影。猪狩和佐佐木曾抓住对方的手臂表达自己的担忧，却被作间龙斗无情地拒绝了沟通。

话又说回来，这在猪狩苍弥和大光心中却反倒舒了口气。

那家伙确确实实恋爱了。众人如此猜测，是因为作间龙斗竟然做出了不耐烦的拒绝。除此以外还有不耐烦地进行身体欠佳所以需要休息的解释、不耐烦地上课、不耐烦地吃饭、不耐烦地迟到和不耐烦地晚归。总而言之，作间龙斗除了单纯的笑和面无表情的点头以外，竟然在人生度过至十七岁的玫瑰色年华学会了愤怒和悲伤，再没有比这更令人欣慰的事了。

如此，作间龙斗的活法更像大众所理解的“人”，喜怒哀乐终于在其身上得以完整，猪狩和佐佐木应当为之高兴。可毫无疑问的是，作间龙斗现在处于某种极度的危险，甚至可被称之为罪恶的边缘。但成绩并未下降，丑闻并未发生，作间龙斗的所有变化都无从追查，这便让一切危险暂且埋伏起来，时刻准备对着站位特别的高中生进行反扑。

他变得奇怪的理由相比如最平凡普通的众人都能够想通，除了恋爱以外别无他选。

至于恋爱的对象，这倒无从寻觅起。作间龙斗只透露过他对井上老师的爱慕之心，但井上的影响会让作间产生如此波动实在难以想象。于是众人猜测，只得有某种神秘的力量吸引了作间的注意，不论男女，总之一定是特别的、特殊的，远超作间龙斗能够想象的绝妙，因此他便为之改变了。

关于井上瑞稀的部分倒完全无错。作间龙斗倾慕井上瑞稀，毫无意外地是因为对方的实力。

在井上老师将之调到办公室谴责，批判学生刻意将自己分数压低的行为之后，作间龙斗保证不会再犯，又对看穿自己心思的井上老师无比好奇。

井上瑞稀只是嗤之以鼻。

“我不会在这所学校呆太久时间。”他说，“好好完成这份工作，待到班级毕业，大家升入名校之后拿到额外的奖金，攒够钱以后我就继续去进修博士。”

“诶？但是我们学校，偏差值很普通……”

“任何学校都会有天才存在的。”井上淡然地说道，“年轻的天才们会因各种各样的理由去到平凡甚至糟糕的学校，只是研究生毕业的我想要去到名门高校有多么困难可想而知，来到这里却很容易。既然深信自己所在的年纪、甚至所在的班级一定有能够考上诸如东大的天才存在，只要拜托稚嫩的天才帮助我，拿到通向名校的通知书，我的梦想也就有实现的机会了。”

“听起来是一个不太完美的计划，井上老师。”

“勇气和毅力是很重要的，还有运气。”井上瑞稀咂咂嘴，抬起头看着眼前面无神色的学生，“比如作间龙斗你。如果能够停止这种恶作剧般刻意将答案写错的行为的话，就能够毫不意外地考取他人即便努力也无法进入的大学，然后过上光彩的人生。天才总有种过分古怪的清高，喜欢用控制分数来隐秘地炫耀自己有操纵自己人生的能力。我正是承认了你的这一点才华才会发现这个事实的，作间同学，我需要你的那部分力量帮助我拿到奖金，因此完全可以说你绑架了我的教师生涯。但是我有勇气面对像现在这样拥有权力的你，倒并非因为我想要诚挚地祈求你，而是准备与你为敌，与之抗衡，只要作间同学你败下阵来就会对我俯首称臣——因为我有这样的自信。”

“我的话……更想听井上老师的话。听话的话，我会得到什么奖励？”出人意料地，作间心直口快地，就这样简单作出了投降的姿势。

“……”井上显然因为意外微微低下头，苦恼地思考的时候会习惯性地咬住拇指，这种细节让作间深感惊喜，不禁为之微微涨红起脸来。

“嗯……作为报答，我来让你的人生有趣起来吧。一直到你找到为之沉迷的喜好之前我会带来惊喜给作间同学，以纯粹一名教师能做到的极限让你喜悦，让你满足。你很喜欢惊喜吧？我会试试的。”

他乖巧地、顺从地、心满意足地答应下来。

这种隐秘的约定让他兴奋了很长一段时间。从井上瑞稀传授知识的第一起，自那之后的每一日，见到井上瑞稀其人仿佛便是一种令他充满悸动的意外展开，每日期待着井上老师的出现，每一点改变都仿佛是对他的褒奖，作间龙斗曾以为这样的效忠——回报关系会持续很长时间，帮助他度过无趣的、毫无意外的高中生涯，精彩地结束自己一生中仅有的玫瑰色时光，然后再回到无可救药的大学校园，最后进入垂死的社会中去。

现在，出其不意地，作间龙斗的人生仿佛从四条道路线的高速公路上被追尾的车辆猛地踹向了丛林，朝着无从回头的悬崖一路狂奔，勉勉强强能在树丛之中看到一条狭窄的、随时可能纵身跃下悬崖的崎岖道路。

道路上有桥本凉。桥本医生。桥本老师——那个保健室的恶魔的身影。众人对桥本老师其人的评判无非三种声音。无趣的家伙——对待工作毫无热情的社会败类。残忍的家伙——为了逃避工作职责，擅自将受伤的学生以一种承受多余痛苦的方式医治好，以至于打了架受过伤的学生宁肯自行前往医院也不乐意去保健室待上一天。最后是有趣的家伙——想要发泄性欲却又无从寻找互相宽慰的对象，桥本老师会帮你解决，就是这样。

这些不难打听的消息，在作间龙斗开始有意识地四处询问时如雨后春笋突然冒了出来，信息量将他那平淡的大脑几乎塞满，激起了无数浪花拍打在理智的峭壁悬崖上。和桥本老师做爱的，都是违背了道德的坏学生——倒不完全。

没有学生想因此栽赃桥本老师，也没有谁和桥本凉其人发展成了必须被谴责的师生恋爱，故而对方虽然和井上老师在相似的时间进入学校，在无人问津的保健室医生岗位上默默无闻了许久，风评一度降到冰点，却也没有什么值得被长篇批判一番的大忌。学生比起心理老师更想要性学老师，这样说出口大概会被众人取笑，仿佛整个校园处在荒诞的色情漫画之中。然而桥本老师就像是为了符合人们心中对于保健医生该有的色情的幻想，将真正的色情派发给胆敢取阅的学生，于是真的有人得其所愿。

桥本凉敢这么做，自然是因为这是一所偏差值过分普通，以至于在管理上哪怕疏松一点也不会多么有罪恶感的学校。要说饱受教师好评、学生痛苦的优秀的井上老师带来了希望的话，桥本老师无疑是带来绝望的那种类型。

毕竟，哎呀，性这种东西并非谁都有机会享受，也并非谁都有此兴致。

要说的话，好比作间龙斗本该和情色并无多大关联。然而桥本凉的存在却如此意外，差劲地将无辜者拖入有罪的深渊，将浅谈的好事者拽进涛涛江河，在离道德的高塔越发遥远的、毫无底线的自由的空间中不断挣扎。

自由。

正是这件事。

实在是——自由过头了。

自由是一种意外。对于作间龙斗而言，自由仅为一种概念，他已经接受了在条条框框中度过一生，却初次见到打破自由后对社会规则嗤之以鼻的，这样散漫的大人。

这样的人竟然能存活至今，浪迹到学校中，在这方寸之地派发自己的教义，应当是多么混沌的社会才能造就这样的奇迹呀。正因如此，作间龙斗每每想到桥本凉其人便浑身止不住地发抖，初次感受到远比杀人还凉透心骨的恐惧。自由是罪恶，自由是原始，自由是终局，自由是不断寻求后不断被放弃的过程，自由是可有可无，有时穷其一生必须得到，有时甘愿完全舍弃的幻影。

当然，把这些说给真正自由的人听毫无意义。作间龙斗曾把自己从桥本凉身上捕捉到的那点自由的影子作为感悟叙述给对方听，对方倒是以一副好奇的眼神兴致勃勃地听了一会儿，接着便毫不意外地陷入沉睡，仿佛作间口中的每一个字都是与自由无关紧要的言语，自由便是桥本凉因为感到无趣想要睡着，于是便真的在座椅中睡着了。

作间龙斗深感无奈。想来想去，他起身拿了叠被子摊开，觉得入秋的天气不大适合直接在椅子上酣然入睡，便试图去将对方捞起，搂着桥本凉的后脖颈和双腿转移到病床上。桥本凉被放在床上时不耐烦地翻了个身，又努力地皱了皱眉毛，大概潜意识里是清醒的。

作间龙斗又眷恋地看了眼，转身走到了保健室门边，对着空气道别：“再见，桥本老师。”

对方捅了捅被褥算作道别的挥手。作间不是滋味地在课上无所事事，漫无目的地度过了下午，踱着步子又绕到保健室门口，总想着在放学后再和桥本老师聊些什么。

他忐忑地拉开了门。

毫不意外地心里一顿落空，看着空荡荡的保健室，还有那床已经整理整齐的被子。

总是这样，作间龙斗不论多早亦或多晚，都没有在校门口看到过桥本凉打着哈欠上班的身影。同样地，也从未在放学后任何一处见到过桥本凉的踪迹。仿佛这方寸之地是一场仅属于玫瑰色高中的幻影，桥本凉仅仅是保健室中的一种幻觉，如此自由的、糟糕的、罪恶的大人果然无法在社会生存，如同电视中的光鲜名人在社会中无迹可寻，桥本老师也作为传说被封印在保健室中，从来不渴望被人找寻。


	4. Chapter 4

将一条时事作为话题抛给作间龙斗，并报以期盼的神情等待对方提出蓝方或红方、支持或反对、正确或错误、民众或独裁的看法。不仅是作间龙斗，世上大多数人在闲暇之余都在做着这样闲杂的事。报以期盼于是对作间龙斗其人事先描画，实际上心中隐秘地希望对方做出合自己心意的表达，抱歉，但是作间龙斗不是这种类型。

因为作间他呢，总是被保护得很好。被我啦，被佐佐木啦，被井上老师啦。猪狩大言不惭地拍着胸脯保证，总是如此积极地为作间解围道。

那么作间到底是怎么想的呢，同学不领情地绕过猪狩，直直地紧盯着男生的双眼。

是民主还是独裁、是正确还是错误、是红色还是蓝色、是黑还是白？

作间龙斗其人的特殊之处，在于其追随者、保护者和簇拥着的行为远比本人热烈和张狂，在他人获得作间的答案之前便已然有了论调。

“如果是黑白，那么作间就是雪白一片。如果是正确错误，作间毫无疑问是正确的一方。如果是红色和蓝色，作间绝对是蓝色的沉着。如果是民主和独裁……嗯……作间你怎么想？”

作间龙斗静静地，坐在椅凳上等着张口。他看了看不确定答案等待着自己张口的猪狩，又环视了便好奇的四周。

缓缓地吐露气息。

“还是民主比较好。”

骗人的，独裁不是很有趣吗。

——不过其实怎么都好。他是说，去他妈的民主和独裁，去他妈的政治。他作间龙斗想要做出的回答或许让他人感到古怪，但要说的话，仅仅是双方早在下课铃响起便完全在脑中以完全相反的方向行进。

如果让作间不进行欺骗的理智，理智背后仅有的感性来回答，大概，或许，他会想说：

我想离开这里，仅此而已。

以作间龙斗为某种比喻。作间龙斗沉默寡言，故而常人未免好奇，对其沉默的背后总想寻觅出某些思考的真谛——因为作间龙斗成绩总是很好，是学生中的优生，是社会中的上层，是幸运中的幸运，因此或许也有非同凡响的思索。

这样的作间龙斗的确做出了一些令人不可想象的举动。诚然，这并非作间的初衷，直到一切意外到来前他还仅仅将感性关在理性的笼子里，还从未理解过用感知来感知世界为何物。

哭啼声是对世界的第一次感知，呻吟便是意外的第二次。呻吟来自作间龙斗本人，来自因为过分兴奋、过分惊慌失措以至于无法控制的自己。

人类是无法控制自我的。失去理智之后人类还能活着，全靠这不可名状的名为感知的器官苦苦支撑。作间龙斗的理智随着情欲的冲动一次次地在恢复聚集时立即被冲散，往复不断如同沉溺般不堪拼凑。

桥本凉。

——或是别的。他的理智现在连这个名字所蕴含的意义也完全不明了。科学家在解释感知时便是这般荒诞：将左脑破坏掉之后，右脑也能单独支撑人类的行动。看到文字也无法理解文字，看到颜色无法说出颜色，理性尽失，喜怒哀乐发生却无从伪装，喜便是喜，哀便是哀，痛苦便是痛苦，如此或者或许让社会认为沦为彻彻底底无从教育的野兽，个体却依然好端端地活着。

作间龙斗便是依着这般体悟，在那一天彻彻底底地获得这份新生。他在十四岁交往的女孩褪下制服、将自己贴合在作间身上时自己还未尝性欲的恩惠，只知羞愧会使人通身发红。而现在连羞耻的道德也抛弃了，只是随着桥本凉——世界上某具肉体而已，某个同类，某个人类，某个感知，将人类的性的欲望和生的欲望不断地抛向他，在沉溺中灵魂也被几乎冲散。

只是单纯地因为性是一件快乐的事，如此令人沉醉。桥本凉大概是天生的某种引导者、教育者，最好的教育来自身教，故而他将性以一种毫无义务必要的形势传授给作间龙斗——或者世界上某具肉体，某个同类，某个人类，某个感知，将人类的性的欲望和生的欲望不断地传授过去。

褪去的衣物也是累赘，碍事的耳钉也是，稍微贴合在脸边过长的碎发也是。在作间龙斗被引导着不断陷入桥本凉体内又抽出的涌动中，桥本凉却享受地时而闷哼、时而大胆地叫出声、时而只是愉快地发出笑声，让作间龙斗随着自己的话语变换姿势、随意处置。

由此看来，虽然是作间龙斗在近半个月的相处之后终于主动地提出和桥本凉交合的愿望，他被桥本凉所引导地产生欲望的念头却是从意外发生的瞬间便开始了。

他从撞见桥本凉和学生的私会后便踉踉跄跄地逃走，第二天却又出现在保健室里。桥本凉稍感意外地挑起眉，睁大眼看着作间龙斗捂住自己胸口，沉默地坐在和昨日相同的床上。

桥本凉猜测这是某种任性，便由着作间自己躺下了。那之后是另一个与昨日不同的少女闯进门，畏畏缩缩地和桥本老师聊起自己失恋的故事，然后想要亲亲他。桥本凉随着对方的心意照做，在对方心满意足后挥手送走对方离开保健室。然后是进门的少年，跨坐在桥本老师身上说着侮辱性的话语，侵略性地扯开桥本凉的衣领，咬在对方锁骨上像在宣誓主权，桥本凉再一次随对方照做了。

照此看来，这个“保健医生”倒正儿八经做着充实又繁忙的工作。作间龙斗在无人的间隙拉开帘子，看着桥本凉用消炎药涂抹在自己被亲吻和侵咬过的锁骨和嘴唇边上，朝作间龙斗懒散地看了一眼。

“偷听别人亲热的声音也算一种需要治疗的病症吗，小作间？”

“拉开门帘看会比较好吗。”

“能让其他学生接受的话倒也不错，但是啊小作间，”桥本凉招招手，示意作间靠近一些，对方没有动弹，“我虽然也爱粘着他人，但也算怕不必要的麻烦的类型。你是好学生还是坏学生？让校长和老师们都喜欢的好学生出现在这里，对我会是一件令人困扰的事。毕竟有悖于‘正常’学生和老师会做的事情，还是交给一直以来不受人关注的‘坏学生’来享受比较好。”

作间龙斗，一如既往保持着沉默的状态，几欲张嘴说出的话语也最终吞咽回心底。

桥本凉注视着对方张合的嘴唇，许久之后发出一声鼻腔中的哼笑声。

他说，问我一个问题，作间同学。

作间便说，世界上真的会有桥本老师这样的人吗。

电视剧中经常出现吧？桥本凉解释道，那种表面光鲜实际色色的，满口哲学道理，却因为对哲学和理性狂热地热爱变得将教育学生成为社会危险分子作为爱好的反派教师。连那种家伙都能存在，我也自然而然拥有活着的理由了。

作间龙斗不解地问，性的教育，井上老师已经在课上教过我们足够多了。

桥本凉几乎露出羡慕的表情，眼睛完成一道弧线，愉快地说，是嘛，瑞稀可是很迷人的。

于是作间龙斗继续问道，桥本老师，和未成年地学生做爱这件事会让你因为互相的爱产生愉快吗。

桥本凉说，爱是各种各样的，快乐只是爱的一面而已。

作间龙斗说，那么，性到底算是——

桥本凉说，停。今天便到此为止吧——你没有做错任何事，作间，只是一天之内回答三个问题对我来说已经到达不耐烦的极限了。

于是作间龙斗第二日也来了。

并在第十五日，在惶惶度过了周末、脑中满是桥本凉往复不断的亲吻声、抚摸摩挲声、喘息声、说着让人心爱又让人心痛的情话时的沙哑声音，如此除了桥本凉其它完全无法思考的状态后，在周一的时间，作间龙斗又在同样的时间进入保健室的大门，并毫不意外地看到伸着懒腰从病床上起身，一副了然于心地期待地盯着自己的桥本老师。

他说。

今天的小作间，好——色——


	5. Chapter 5

以作间龙斗为某种比喻。作间龙斗沉默寡言，故而常人未免好奇，对其沉默的背后总想寻觅出某些思考的真谛——因为作间龙斗成绩总是很好，是学生中的优生，是社会中的上层，是幸运中的幸运，因此或许也有非同凡响的思索。

用作间龙斗做比喻的话，很容易由他人代行说话的义务，将擅自描摹的作间龙斗的想法托之于口。而如常人所预见般，作间龙斗对于无需辩解的回答从不反抗。换句话说，若非促膝长谈，和作间龙斗心灵相通简直无从入手。哪怕促膝而谈，思维和话题往往都向着完全相反的方向发展。和作间龙斗相比，做出更加符合大众认知的反应便是常人。以此标准判断，大概更容易判断谁是平凡中的、一生无法改变的“普通”。

如果以此来比喻的话，桥本凉其人便和常人相反地，甚至可以归于“异常”中去。如此来说，却和作间龙斗有几分相近，因为对方也是“异常”之一。

自那之后，作间龙斗便时常和桥本凉做爱。

肉体上的行事占据了保健室中大部分的时光，甚至开始成为作间龙斗玫瑰色的高中校园中大部分的时光。少数时候他会和桥本凉聊些完全对不上电波的话题。桥本凉喜欢料理，作间龙斗对此毫无兴致。作间龙斗喜欢电影和数学，尽是桥本凉光是听说便开始头疼的故事。钓鱼不错，钓鱼难得成为一种共同能够阐述的爱好。

还有井上瑞稀。

意料之外地，对井上瑞稀的认同成为了他们之中的某种不言而喻的秘密，甚至比划为“异常”更让他们觉得互相贴近。

桥本凉对井上瑞稀的崇拜远比作间龙斗要长久。如桥本凉所言为实，他们应当已经相处了十年之久。

这当然使尚未入世的作间龙斗措手不及，以至于凝噎许久，震撼程度远超保健室的初次见面。

很奇怪吗，桥本凉自问了一句，随后自讨没趣地笑了笑。

他说，很奇怪吧，我和瑞稀竟然会熟知彼此到这种程度。对于小作间来说，你对我的认知或许是因为从一个行为放纵的保健医生开始的所以难以理解，如果从再早之前，在我还未拥有任何知识的灌输和理念的倾注以前看，在那时候普普通通的我认识了普普通通的瑞稀就不是什么稀奇的事了。

所以，作间龙斗别扭地皱了皱眉，变成了这样的桥本老师，井上老师是怎么看的呢。

桥本凉意味深长地看了看天空，通过多日来的相处作间龙斗已经可以务必确信地判定：这样故作深沉的桥本凉其实什么都没想。不过一会儿，他背着作间深深叹了口气，转回来吐了吐舌头。

他说，我深知瑞稀的弱点。因为他善良，所以在那无比聪慧、不可能战胜的头脑面前，我只要瑞稀的愚钝。

这是要在许久、许久之后，作间龙斗才能听懂的言语。在此之前他仅能认识保健室中的桥本老师，还有教室里的井上瑞稀。作间龙斗觉得自己正逐渐被分成理性和感性的两个人，他在教室中怀着无以崇高的心情瞻仰井上老师，哪怕对方让自己爬跪在地上成为够着黑板顶端的踏板也能照做（遗憾的是还未如此做过）。同时地，他又无从控制地走到保健室里去，桥本凉有时拿着自己手作的便当，有时在和别的学生亲热，但从来未向作间表现过厌烦。

他几欲做出选择。

“小作间大概至今还没有真正爱过一个真正的人吧。”

“……井上老师。”

“那个不算、那个不算。我是说，小作间你啊，在睡梦中会看到谁的裸体？会想侵犯谁、被谁侵犯？会想和谁在床笫之间闲谈，渴望对方的告白，甚至遥想共度余生的日子？”

作间龙斗眨了眨眼。

意料之中。

猪狩苍弥就此拍手大笑着，遗憾地说你还离恋爱差得远呢。

眼看作间龙斗又想张嘴，却又缓缓闭上了。猪狩收起了自己吊儿郎当的面孔，弯腰凑在他的耳边，他说，勇于说出口的答案绝非真正的回答。不说出来也可以的，小作间。

实际上，这的确不是作间龙斗想要说出口的、也无从回答的提问。

作间龙斗从未做过青春期通常意义的春梦。实际上，即便自己每个星期都有好几次在保健室里做着和桥本老师一起大逆不道的行为，他也没有在梦中梦到过有关桥本凉的任何。井上瑞稀也没有过，他在课上盯着井上瑞稀发呆时会幻想井上一个人看着窗外凝思的画面，那副景象让他平静。将桥本凉压在身下窜动又使他过分激动。

在梦里的作间龙斗十分普通：他会梦到鹿。

忽远忽近，遗世独立，不闻不问。

只有那一只鹿，那是属于作间龙斗的鹿。他在那连续不断的梦中会身处林中不断地慢走。有时尽头是那只鹿，有时鹿陪伴在他身边。梦里的作间龙斗会忘记一切，自己不是一个学生，自己不存在于日本，自己并非一具肉体。然而醒来后他又开始急促地呼吸，自己重新成为一具肉体、在日本的家中床上、面临着前往学校的使命，面对他那朝圣般倾慕的井上老师和那大逆不道的桥本老师。

作间龙斗又在床上试图平复一段时间，然后呼出口气，嘟囔着念道。

噩梦啊……

这便是，作间龙斗另一个不为人知却也不需要透露的秘密。周身人讨论春梦的时候作间龙斗在和一只鹿散步；他人在对着漫画和电影讨论第一次交给谁的时候作间龙斗正在保健室里和桥本老师用最便宜、最低廉的方式交换性的享受；他人在荒废时光做梦空想的时候他学着像井上瑞稀一样做个聪明的优等生。

他不确定这样的日子还能持续多久，两种并非常态的心情一定会有公之于众的一天，届时便会有社会的评判为他贴上最终的标签。然而作间龙斗没有错过日后的每一个闲暇午后，没有错过每一堂井上瑞稀的生物课和课后辅导。

那只鹿也陪伴着他慢慢走完那个森林，作间龙斗不知道继续走下去会到哪里。梦做完了鹿就会消失的话，他倒是宁愿永远活在梦里。井上老师不属于自己，桥本老师不属于自己，那只鹿，作间龙斗知道，唯有自己，在无人叨扰时，是属于自己的。

他还是把梦说给了井上瑞稀听。

真是奇怪，有时作间龙斗也想，自己是不是在进入玫瑰色的高中后身上哪一部分的零件坏掉了。明明是和井上瑞稀毫无关系的鹿的故事，他却愿意告诉对方。相对的，有关保健室里桥本凉的事情他却时至今日只字未提。

井上老师真的认识桥本老师吗？是非常、非常亲密的关系？输入此类一次都没有询问过，大概是因为井上瑞稀其人从未展现过任何与此话题有兴趣的迹象，作间便也识趣地从不找寻。

“所以说，一只鹿。”井上点了点头，“那只鹿是什么时候出现的？”

“十四岁左右……父母不常在家开始。”

“原来如此，是陪伴着你的好家伙啊。”井上说，“如果是这样的话，就要好好保守自己和鹿之间的关系的秘密。青少年缺少父母的关爱会自我寻找代替品，潜意识里的鹿也是，作间龙斗你现在的行为也是。”

“我认为其中稍微有些差别。”作间龙斗说着，紧张地攒紧了裤子面料。

“我的话，非常想成为作间你的父母。母亲也好，父亲也好，因为我是老师，自然而然会有这样的渴望。然而教师和父母的职责有别，虽然想着‘由我来做学生的父母，哪怕没有老师的教导也可以成为更加优秀的学生’，但这样果然还是太自傲了。我倒没有想成为自傲的家伙，只是被一些人这样擅自评判过。如果把我的想法归类于自傲的话就这么想吧，只要作间你能够从我的想法中得到一点你所寻求的东西，对我来说也十分满足了。”

作间龙斗便说，父母会对孩子做什么呢，像瑞稀一样传授生理知识吗。

井上瑞稀勾了勾嘴角，像是戏谑般转瞬即逝。最后他咬住了下唇，微微低下头，面色不自然地呈现绯红色。

嗯……嘛……

我做得还不错吧？

井上为难地，过了半天也只说出半句令人含羞的言语来。

“我想见你。”作间说。

“嗯？但是我今晚有约。”桥本凉拿出手机看了看时间表，颇为惋惜地叹了口气。

“那就明天，”作间说，“明天不行就后天，再后天也可以。”

“想知道我下班后的样子吗？”桥本凉将手撑在办公桌上，半开着松松垮垮的衣领，颇为引诱性地说着准备好的台词。

“我想知道。”作间龙斗说，“如果桥本老师在放学后也是以同样的性格混迹于夜店和酒吧，将自己学生的糗事随意地和酒友闲聊的话。”

“大概是最好猜测的生活状态了。除此以外呢？小作间还想看到什么？”

“我不知道桥本老师住在哪里。怎么成为教师，怎么不做教师，除了在保健室里的样子我还从来没有在别的哪里见到过老师你。”作间义正言辞地近乎逼迫道，“我们经常做爱，交谈了许久时间，我不是肤浅普通的孩子，没有想和桥本老师扯上麻烦关系的妄想。但是我找不到答案。”

“哪种答案？”桥本凉问他。

“井上……瑞稀，他如果喜欢你，为什么会喜欢你？你们在学校中从不见面。”

于是桥本凉满是骄傲神情地拍了拍胸脯，说瑞稀过去可喜欢我了。

过去喜欢，为什么现在不再喜欢了？作间逼问道。

……

桥本凉看着他的眼睛。他从学生的严重看到平静的愤怒，这种神情在他过往和未来的日子还将看上许多遍。社会中的人们将桥本凉加以批判，谴责道：你曾经和社会如此相符，为什么执意离开社会的秩序？你和井上瑞稀一起长大，却在两条道路上越行越远，到爱也无法贴近彼此的程度。

现在，桥本凉从作间龙斗眼中看到了同样的神情，只要靠只言片语就能将作间偏向自己、或是推向井上瑞稀，全在桥本凉的一念之间。

他认真地想、谨慎斟酌了许久，到最后也没有答应作间龙斗的约会邀请，也没有给予他有关井上瑞稀的任何回答。

桥本凉说，总而言之，我还是我，瑞稀也还是瑞稀。


	6. Chapter 6

井上瑞稀还是交了辞职信。

这件事情是在桥本凉被问到明年是否续约时才知道的。想要转正还要花费两到三年的时间，桥本凉的绩效和风评都处在十分微妙的状态。他本潦草想要签下名字，打着哈欠问行政人员井上老师签了多久。对方说，井上老师在三个月前就提交了辞呈。

桥本凉愣在了当场，从行政专员的眼中能看到一个十分滑稽可笑、慌张狼狈的大人。他捂住了嘴，小声说那合同的事我再考虑一下，一边将钢笔像是烫手山芋般放回了桌面。

下个月之后学生们将要毕业，桥本凉能勉勉强强记住一些毕业生的名字：成绩差的诸如佐佐木大光一类学生总是在社团活动中负伤来挤占病床，一些古怪的学生譬如猪狩苍弥会握着受伤的手寻求帮助，理由是“想要试试流血的手腕是否真的能写出更加绝妙的作品”之类。还有彻底被自己拖入泥潭后沦陷的作间龙斗——这倒是个例外，桥本凉会花费好几年的时间细细品味这个意外。

而现在，他的脑中仅有一件要事：井上瑞稀要离开了。

而这件事情在过去三个月中井上瑞稀一次也未曾提起。

换句话说，井上瑞稀要离开他了。

于是桥本凉仔细回想，过去的十五年中井上瑞稀什么时候如这次般决然地想要离开，结果不言而喻：这是一场蓄谋已久、无需言语的道别。井上瑞稀为了筹集继续在学院深造的资金出来上班，在积攒够了足够的资本后便又要回到象牙塔里去。而井上瑞稀离开后的校园对桥本凉来说是如——此的乏味、苍白，毫无意义地扼杀时光，以至于他连立刻见到井上瑞稀的勇气都荡然无存。

桥本凉把合同放进抽屉中，枯燥地继续等待放学时间，一遍回顾起自己成为“教师”的这段日子。

好吧，他桥本凉也不是什么好吃懒做、一事无成的社会败类。诸如保健医生需要考取的基本资质证明，在得知井上瑞稀成为高校的老师后便迅速考了出来，顺利通过面试后入驻保健室。他的不少学生——作间龙斗，还有别的青年，总是追问他下课后的生活，亦或是从未在上学和放学时见到桥本凉身影的理由。

笨蛋。

桥本凉深深叹了口气。

在井上老师的后座车窗认真分辨的话，不就能模糊地看到毫无疑问是桥本老师的身影了嘛。就是这样，如此简单，他是每天坐着井上瑞稀的车上班、坐着井上瑞稀的车离开、生活在井上瑞稀的家中、总是和井上瑞稀约会的个体。当然啦，桥本凉也爱过别的女孩，也曾在自己的玫瑰色高中和不少人交往，但是从某一日察觉到井上瑞稀离自己稍有些遥远起，他便慌张得几乎发疯，不顾一切地也想要待在井上瑞稀身旁，为此做出的诸多努力才有了社会的意义。

井上瑞稀对他的追求没有多么抗拒。话说回来，在井上瑞稀看来，和桥本凉的关系就从未有过“抗拒”的道理。究其原因是因为桥本凉其人的行为皆在井上瑞稀的理解范围内，在井上看来，桥本凉的所作所为都在意料之中，大概。

井上瑞稀不太喜欢意外。惊喜不错，但是负面的消息、重大的事故、意料之外的落榜之类不太喜欢。这些普通人反感的信息井上瑞稀也同样抗拒，换句话说，井上瑞稀也有普通的一面。能够和社会共情便是井上瑞稀身为优等生、几乎被称作天才却仍旧和普遍意义的天才有别的原因：井上瑞稀活在社会铺上的、陈旧上不断翻新、程序正义上不断约束的轨道里。

与此截然相反的，是桥本凉逐渐脱离正规的生活。但井上瑞稀连这一部分也接受了，桥本凉其人早在他们相识开始便透露出无与伦比渴求自由地天性。凡事只有兴致能够激起努力的欲望，随之会立即变得厌倦。学习会厌倦、运动会厌倦、在社团里成立的懒懒散散的乐队会厌倦。

唯独对井上不会。

仔细回想的话，桥本凉口中念叨着“瑞稀、瑞稀”的声音在耳边竟然环绕了几乎十五年之久。在井上瑞稀作为大学生忙碌于校园中时他有近乎两个月没见到桥本凉，自然也未主动探寻过对方消息。然后桥本凉便在某一日不经意地出现，哼唱着歌曲愉快地在食堂拖着地板，看到井上瑞稀路过朝他挥了挥手。

井上瑞稀便点了点头。

他们每个月逛街一次，送原宿迷路女孩找到母亲的新闻甚至上了校园报刊。世人理解井上瑞稀，却对桥本凉的存在评头论足，皆因他在校园里兜售电子香烟、和别人的女友睡觉、或者别的。

他们还是一起生活。

井上瑞稀曾听前辈们说，和人相处久了喜好会和对方相融合，即使不说话也能变得默契。如果不是正儿八经觉得自己能够承担的责任大到足以支撑建立起一个家庭，那么有一个这样的搭档在身边也足够满足了，就好像“夫妻”一样。

井上瑞稀对夫妻没有什么概念，桥本凉的道德观念就更别提了。他们有时候躺在一张床上，有时候桥本凉被踹到另一张床上去睡。桥本凉汗涔涔地在外和人过夜不会给井上瑞稀打电话，做好的便当放在冰箱里。大多数时候，井上瑞稀需要的是那一份便当而非桥本凉突然的热情，所以一个人睡在床上也心安理得。

说到底，不论是井上瑞稀还是桥本凉，大概自己一个人生活也和往常没有什么改变，只不过同住一个屋檐下、偶有性欲上的冲动会互相排解，仅此而已。

正因如此，当桥本凉捅的篓子再次登上了校园社会新闻版面，学生将不务正业的桥本凉痛斥一顿，井上瑞稀还是一如既往地放学后去便利店打工，回到公寓时桥本凉坐在榻榻米上看电视，看到玄关上的井上瑞稀热情地起身去给对方加热饭菜，一起说着我吃饱了之类。

井上瑞稀所需要的桥本凉——桥本凉所需要的井上瑞稀——以如此舒适的氛围持久存在着，连分别的理由都无法言说，话说回来，分明连在一起好好相处之类的誓言也从未提起过。

毕业后的井上瑞稀消失了一段时间，为了攒足研修生期间宽裕些的生活费用决定干脆做一段时间的教师。唯一一段执教生涯让井上瑞稀确认自己无法一辈子做一个好教师、好大人。遇到作间龙斗这样的学生是一个意外，他会花上许久、许久时间反复想起自己曾有过这样别具一格的学生。

他和桥本凉还是普普通通地上班下班，普通地在公寓吃着桥本凉料理的晚餐，偶尔去约会，也可能再也不去约会，井上瑞稀不确定，桥本凉也不确定。

三月的时候井上瑞稀便离开了，作间龙斗把第二课纽扣给了他。井上瑞稀拿着纽扣回到家中，脱下身为教师穿着的西装，把家中的学生评价、试卷、教师资格证和教育参考手册全部扔到可回收垃圾桶里。他开始收拾被褥、衣物、办公用品，把自己所需要的物品放入行李中只耗费了一个半小时。屋子会在下周到期，井上瑞稀想了想，还是把房屋到期日写在便签条上贴在了冰箱的位置。直到他离开之前桥本凉也没有询问过他还会不会做教师的事，井上瑞稀想，大概自己也没有告诉对方的理由。

他普普通通地搬入了大学旁边的公寓，在半年后的校园中才看到浑浑噩噩地生活的作间龙斗——实属意外。他们共进了一顿晚餐，井上瑞稀这次作为学长分享给了作间龙斗适合毕业的窍门。作间龙斗要留下他的手机号，井上瑞稀翻开通讯录，说一直没有删。从此以后他们一周见一次面。

再次见到作间龙斗的三个月后，他在酒吧里缓解压力，桥本凉在吧台内侧自然而然地递给他一杯酒。

普普通通抿嘴笑着，和井上瑞稀放松着看桥本凉的表情一样。


	7. Chapter 7

猪狩苍弥说，以前我还挺喜欢你的。

这让作间龙斗停顿了一下，并试图把猪狩抚出嘈杂的环境。但猪狩撇开他的手说不必了，我喝完这杯还要到下一处去。

“简单来说，我觉得作间龙斗的存在在那无趣的高中简直就是上次恩赐般的特别。朋友有很多，对手有很多，敌人有很多，能够让我好奇到将全部创作的精力用来对一个真实存在的人物进行描绘，这样的人只有作间龙斗你。作间你呢，在别人哄堂大笑的时候总是处变不惊，一副被群体抛弃般可怜兮兮地张望着，大概难以理解大众取笑的事故为何。普普通通地笑出来的情况也有，但是作间你难以对霸凌和欺压性质的笑话笑出来——看不过人类的恶习所以为此生气的人当然也有，但是作间你的样子总让人觉得连有人被欺负这件事也无法理解。我第一次看到作出那个表情的作间你时就想到了，既然如此，你一定是个连被谁憎恨、被谁喜爱、被谁在乎又被谁抛弃都无法感知到的某种异类的存在。因此在玫瑰色的高中三年生活中，我就把所有的事加诸于作间身上尝试了一遍。作间你一定没有感受到，但是我可是在这三年里反复地讨厌过、嫉妒过、喜欢过、在乎过、抛弃过你，如此往复地对待着你，最终才能完成我的第一部怪谈小说。”

作间龙斗说：“……没有意识到。”

“嘛想不到也是很自然的事情，如果没有办法放弃作间的话，我是一辈子也不会成长的。所以现在这样就刚刚好，我通过作间你得到了救赎，在短短三年之中就品尝到了如何爱一个人、又如何放弃一段爱情的过程。大概作间你现在也无法理解，但是你小子，其实已经是个伟大的人了啊？”

作间龙斗似懂非懂地听着，一时间也不知道自己杯中的酒该不该下咽了。猪狩把他的贝雷帽扶了扶正，上下扫视了眼作间穿着，还是别扭地苦笑了声。

“好普通啊，作间你。”

“咦，可是在刚才的交谈里，garry你可是把我看作群体中最奇怪的那一个人啊。”

“这样特别的作间现在却穿着普普通通的衣服，喝着普普通通的酒做着最普通的事，在大学生生活得游刃有余，不是非常欺诈吗？看过我的小说的读者如果拿着小说原本走到作间身旁，哪怕念着‘作间龙斗’这个名字也不会把书中的人和现在的作间联系起来。因为你已经学会了伪装嘛，变成无趣的大人了。”

“那么，garry你觉得哪个比较好？”这样说着，作间龙斗将威士忌放入口中，换换地让炽热的液体流入喉头深处。

猪狩指了指自己的太阳穴，说。

“在我梦中出现的那个家伙比较好。不过某一日的清晨醒来后，那家伙就再——也不出现了。”

原来大学生活不过如此。作间龙斗现在想来，自己当初为什么会对没有考上东大怀有愧疚呢，与其这样不如索性连大学也考不上不是更好。大人们围在尚且是高中生的自己周围，颇为惋惜地拍着自己的肩说实在遗憾，作间龙斗只能照单全收，好像没有考上东大是自己命运的滑铁卢似的。但若要深究，大概自己从见到井上瑞稀开始一切就从根本上完全改变了。

为了井上瑞稀把分数考好，亦或是使坏般考差一些，在反反复复的尝试中自己的水平就这样确定了下来，直到入学考试的前一夜作间还翻看着井上瑞稀的教师履历，口中喃喃着“和老师上同一个大学不就好了”，结果到了这般境地。

他自然没有再见到井上瑞稀。离开高中的那一刻起，作间龙斗仿佛感到一种命运的必然性以声音传唤，告诫他从此不再是撒娇任性也可以的最后的高中生了，高中一切事物都当彻底离自己远去。所以作间龙斗再也没有回到过高中，也没有尝试过寻找井上瑞稀，怀揣着对对方的妄想和不确定踏入新的群体之中。

结果来说，现实便如同比喻中那样，真的仿佛已经凋谢了的枯黄季节，过去那般浸润自己的玫瑰色校园风光再也无从找寻了。

究其原因，作间龙斗还是认为是井上瑞稀让自己变得特别。对方好强又克己到极致的性格连作间龙斗都为之拜服，即便是天才也无法追赶上井上瑞稀眼光中万分之一的敏锐和坚定。失去井上瑞稀的校园群体便是如此索然无味，更别提早已和自己分隔开来的佐佐木大光和猪狩苍弥，所有在作间龙斗脑海中能够被称之为玫瑰色高中的美好回忆现在确确实实成了只有在回忆中出现的泡影。

但在成为泡影之前。

佐佐木大光之后来找他，和他聊起：井上老师和桥本老师都不在那里了。

作间龙斗这才仿佛开关被开启般，颤抖着接受了这样的现实。

他直到许久、许久之后，终于有一日明白自己爱着井上瑞稀这件事。爱上井上瑞稀几乎是自己无法控制的、不可理喻的冲动，他在过去不敢承认，是因为觉得这种思想离自己太过遥远。可要让和平凡相差甚远的作间龙斗来描述爱情，他敢于说出口的第一句是喜欢井上瑞稀，那他便是喜欢。井上瑞稀和他在办公室中聊过哲学、政治、历史、理科、性教育，还聊过诗歌。作间龙斗对诗歌不太开窍，认为既然猪狩这样的学生喜爱文字，那么一定比自己更加精通。但井上瑞稀说并非如此，能够自我理解的诗歌才是最好的，能够共同读懂同一篇诗文的人便拥有同一颗心。于是作间龙斗和井上瑞稀一同阅读，又在井上老师的课上，作间龙斗继续阅读着井上瑞稀。

桥本凉则全然相反地，完全属于另一方面。若说井上瑞稀是在社会中最为耀眼以至于让作间龙斗为止倾慕的话，桥本凉其人则是将性与欲望如此直白地打破，连最后些许神秘都不再留存的流浪者。

流浪在桥本凉看来完全不是什么可怕的事。大概明天被赶出保健室，只要还有性的欢愉和生的渴求，桥本凉就能继续那般生活下去。固守在保健室里只不过一种执念，这般执念也不会持续太久，作间龙斗对此毫不意外。

和对待井上老师不同的是，作间龙斗在毕业后也尝试联系过桥本凉。

要说诸如魅力啦、性张力啦之类的讨论，作间龙斗虽不能算作热门头牌，姑且也获得过不少女性的邀请。然而作间龙斗在此时却表现出愚钝的样子，总是和对方试图辩论其中的真谛。

到头来，作间龙斗再也没有像和桥本凉相处那样，从他人身上再尝试过什么性中产生的不可言喻的快乐。换句话说，性对于作间龙斗并非完全必要的，仅在桥本凉出现时让他一度脱离了社会的轨道、背叛了道德的责任，在随性自由的浪潮里随意沉浮，然后正如这份自由的浪潮来时一般，桥本凉轻而易举地挟着自由离开了，于是作间龙斗又回到群体中去。

这几乎要将作间龙斗逼疯，佐佐木大光深知此事。

他搀扶着偏差值第一的最好的朋友摇摇晃晃地回到学生公寓去，半路听着作间龙斗囫囵抖出些自己的事。

“那头鹿。”作间龙斗说。

“鹿？”佐佐木大广说。

“那头鹿，现在也还藏在我的森林里。”

“嗯、嗯……我是不太明白这种寓意，那到底是好事，还是一件骇人听闻的恐怖故事？”

“取决于、咳，我早上醒来时的心情。过去总是留恋着鹿，现在觉得还是醒来比较好。醒来之后会获得自己的肉体，会听到校园中的声音，会想起这个社会中依旧有瑞稀和桥本老师的存在……”

“说什么桥本老师……”佐佐木大光嘟囔着。

他说，我啊，到现在还是第一次听你提起桥本老师的事情。什么啊，除了我带你去了一次保健室以外，你还听说过、见过桥本老师那个奇怪的家伙吗？我倒是听说他在职的时候……

佐佐木大光低下头，无奈地将熟睡中的大学生搂紧一些。

这算不上什么秘密。硬要说的话，只是因为作间龙斗从来没有和人讲述过他和桥本老师的遭遇，因此无人知晓而已。他在毕业后不再梦到鹿了。在原有鹿的地方伫立着井上瑞稀，在平时在森林闲逛的景色变成了和桥本凉赤身在床上行事。作间龙斗想，这样是没办法回归普通的，所以他努力从梦中醒来，不得不面对没有两种思想、两个灵魂、两个面孔的枯燥生活。

过去的作间龙斗以“不喜欢意外”闻名。这是猪狩苍弥在小说中无意间透露给大众的。猪狩苍弥这样认为，是因为作间龙斗从未描述过遇到意外时他如何思考、又在意外发生时做出了何种反应。说到底，如果真的告诉自己的好友“我曾经被‘意外’迷得晕晕乎乎、做出了诸多离谱的大事”，大概会因为太羞耻而放弃转达。

总而言之，如此便是，作间龙斗在宿醉后所思所想的全部。醒来时佐佐木大光的短信恰好发到了手机中，说自己刚刚回家，作间浅眠的体质立马会被吵醒，他有这样的自信，所以快点回他的电话。

作间不耐烦地打了过去，起身开始脱起外套。

“我想到了。”大光说。

“什么？”作间问。

“能够让你走出不同的方法。小作间你啊，肯定是性生活太少所以多愁善感。在刚才喝醉的时候你和我说了很多，嘛虽然都是我听不太懂的东西，但总之你很寂寞吧？我们都是大人了，大人在寂寞的时候可不会再向高中生那般和朋友互相慰藉就能得到纾解。”  
作间说：“完全不明白你的意思，所以呢？”

“啊，我为你叫了应召。”

“哈？”

“感谢我吧，对方是很可靠的中介，哪怕你醉到硬不起来也完全可以帮忙达到高潮，趁着青春年华好好享受吧，这可我想到的，用我仅有的经济能力能够为作间你做到的最不平凡的事情了。我很天才吧？”

作间龙斗将信将疑地看着自己的大门，断断续续地真的听到门外有散漫的敲门声。

“……疯子。”

不敢设想邻居看到这番景象的后果，作间只能硬着头皮将对方带回屋内再好好商讨后续事宜。他已经想好了，总而言之先让对方进来，道歉说这是一场完全的意外，就算不做也会有钱拿，拜托请不要生气安安静静地离开这座公寓。

总之先让对方进来。

这是急迫的作间龙斗想到的第一件事，他慌张地、毫无准备地、为与意外对抗的难以承受巨大转变的心脏就这样毫无掩藏地暴露在月光下。

和夜色之下、月光之中的，故作神秘地带着墨镜，满嘴兴奋地大声说了句“surprise！”的应召男。

……详细来说的话。

作间龙斗当即愣在了原地，对方也同样如此。但显然不及作间龙斗的惊讶程度。事先再三说明，作间龙斗不喜欢、不擅长、不会料想自己会遭遇这般“意外”。

作间龙斗明显因为紧张而僵直着身体，仿若失去人生导向般因为太过震惊发出的某种、某种——请求被打破此般荒唐场面的求救信号。

于是男人清了清嗓子，决定开口解决这项稍显荒唐的意外情景剧。

那个，外面很冷，我的后面还湿着。

——桥本凉。

桥本凉无辜地说着，垂下眼，摆出可怜的样子抬起头，朝着作间龙斗吐了吐舌头。

==FIN==


End file.
